Some wireless communications devices are able to operate concurrently in multiple different types of networks (e.g., WiFi, WiMAX, Bluetooth, etc.), by including multiple radios within the device (a multi-radio platform, or MRP). However, when one radio is transmitting (e.g., to a WiMAX base station) while another radio on the platform is trying to receive (e.g., from a WiFi access point), the receiving radio may be overwhelmed by the strong signals from the co-located transmitting radio, and thus the received data will be lost and must be communicated again. A similar problem occurs when the two radios share resources (e.g., an antenna or a front-end circuit), and thus cannot operate at the same time. The problem may be very pronounced when at least one of the radios is operating in a network that uses a central node to schedule communications (e.g., WiMAX), but the other operates in a network that uses contention-based access (e.g., WiFi). Other devices in the WiFi network may not be aware of the WiMAX radio in the MRP, and may transmit to the MRP at the same time the WiMAX radio in the MRP is transmitting. These WiFi transmissions will almost certainly be lost at the MRP and will need to be re-sent, possibly multiple times if the WiMAX transmission is longer than the retransmission interval. Thus the WiMAX radio on a single MRP device can negatively impact overall network throughput of the WiFi network.